gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fort Desert Strider
Fort Desert Strider is a Navy fort in North Africa. The man in charge is General Daniel Wolfe. The second in command is Sergeant Paapa. This fort is between Gibraltar and Oran, slightly south. It is a half-an-hour ride on camel back each way. It is meant to be secret, but how do you miss something that big? The only way to travel there is by talking to the right Navy or EITC agent... and paying the right amount of gold. Areas Outer Gate- A large gate, flanked by two sphinxes on pedestals. It is connected to walls that wrap around the entire inner wall. Those walls are called the battlements, and have bridges attached to the two walls.. There are three around the compound. Entrance Courtyard- A small courtyard with a miniature obelisk. It connects the Outer Gate to the Inner Gate, and is rarely used. It is between the outer wall and the inner wall. There are three around the compound. Inner Gate- A large gate. It connects the Entrance Courtyard to the grounds. It is connected to a second set of walls that wrap around the entire compound. Those walls are called the battlements, and have bridges attached to the two walls. Grounds- The large commons are that wraps around the fort. In these grounds, there are several areas including the stable, the stairs to the battlements, and the practice range. Stable- The stable is a small building that hosts stalls for camels and calvary. It connects to the grounds. Battlements- The battlements are two sets of walls that protect the fort. The only way to get to them is by using the spiral staircases connected to the grounds. Practice Range- The practice range is a small shooting range outside the fort. There are two entrances: from the fort, and from the grounds. Fort Desert Strider- The main area of the fort, consisting of hallways, lofts, balconies, etc, all connected without doors. Infirmary- A long room filled with mattresses and beds. The NPC Doctor Keith can heal you and sell you tonics, but no staffs or voodoo dolls. Several recovering navy members lay on the mattresses. Armoury- A large, square room, loaded with ammo, weapons, and clothing. The quartermaster, Quartermaster Grecks, can sell you clothing, weapons, and ammo, but no voodoo items. General Wolfe's office- A tall, circular loft, lined with bookshelves. On the lower floor, there are several tables with maps, letters, and various files scattered. A circular staircase lines part of the walls, and brings you to the top floor. On the top floor, General Wolfe sits at a desk. Sergeant Paapa's office- Sergeant Paapa's office is an office similar to Wolfe's, but only one floor. The walls are lined with African and Egyptian decorations. Unless you have a quest, the desk is empty, and you can usually find Sergeant Paapa patrolling hallways. Militia Barracks- The militia barracks is a long room, lined with cots. The local African militia stays here. Soldier Barracks- The soldier barracks is a set of long rooms, connected by open doorways. The entrance room is just a commons area. In the other rooms, you will find cots. In here, you can find several NPCs. Arena- The arena is a huge, circular room. Several mats are laid out, where Navy soldiers are duelling. A large navy NPC named Colonel Anders stands on a pedestal in the centre of the room, overlooking the trainers. MORE COMING Appearances Fort Desert Strider appears in The Chronicles of John Breasly: Book One as the spot where the main characters are brought after a voodoo storm crashes their ship. Category:Fan Locations Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Forts Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations